The term “data compression” refers to the process of transforming a set of data into a smaller compressed representational form, so that it occupies less space on a storage or that they can be transmitted in less time over a communications channel.
The trends in the data processing require to deal with multimedia communication and data storage with hundreds terabytes of data; to transmit data through communication channels with a limited bandwidth; to use handheld and portable devices (like cell telephones, digital cameras, airborne sensors) with limitations for memory and energy consumption. A computer performance is improving very fast every year, and more effective methods of data processing are feasible. All these challenging applications require the new solutions for improved and fast methods of lossless data compression.